Fate
by Louise Lamperouge
Summary: Cagalli an orphan right after her birth meet with Athrun... Fate is twist around them and will they their happy ending? But how their story will become?


**Title : Fate**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or its Character...**

* * *

**Prolog**

She's unfortunate children. Right after her birth, her mother die. Her father can't accepted her mother die, become a drunkar and die because accident. Then her being take to orphanage without knowing who is her really. One thing she's know was her name. Her name was Cagalli. In the orphanage, she always get abuse and beat up by the woman, who is the head of orphanage.  
But, then one day at her 5 birthday, she goes to play with her other friend in park beside the orphanage. At there they can relaxed without anyone yell at them. Suddenly, when they're playing, a group of children come to the park too.

"Hello" Said one of the child in the group.  
"Hello too" Said Cagalli, while her other friend just nodded.  
"Did you al mind if me and my friend join too?" Ask the girl with pink hair.  
"Sure, why not?" Cagalli said while smiling. "Umm... My name is Cagalli. And your?" Ask Cagalli while offered her hands.  
"My name is Lacus Clyne. But you can call me Lacus." Said Lacus and shook Cagalli hands. "And this my friends Kira Yamato,  
Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Rey Durandal and Dearka Elsman." Said Lacus while her friend nodded to Cagalli.  
"Nice to meet you all" Said Cagalli and give her best smile. "And this is my friend Miriallya, Lunamaria and Meyrin they was sibling, Auel and Shiho." Said Cagalli. All of them getting along well and they begin playing a few games while they divided into 2 team.

"Cagalli, lets play rope jump!" Said Miriallya.  
"Okay" Said Cagalli.  
"Hey, becarefull." Said Athrun.  
"I know." Said Cagalli. Athrun followed Cagalli while Kira and Lacus behind them.  
"I think Athrun like Cagalli. Don't you think, Kira?" Ask Lacus.  
"Yes, he never like that before." Said Kira while holding Lacus hand. "Well, I hope they both can stay together."  
"Hey, why don't you ask your parent to adopt Cagalli? I can ask my father other relative to adopt her friends."  
"Yeah, its great idea." Said Kira.

All of them were playing until they exhausted.

"Its really fun." Said Cagalli while leaned on Athrun. Well, on the short time they were together, Cagalli and Athrun was grew closer. Athrun just placed his hand on Cagalli shoulder, while they other friend just smirk with this two couple.  
"Yes, its really great. Lets doing it again next time?" Ask Athrun.  
"Okay. Then its a promise." Said Cagalli and kiss Athrun in his cheek. Athrun placed kiss on her cheek too.  
"Hey, could both of you stop it? It kind of disgusting." Said Yzak.  
"Well, I can't help it." Said Athrun and Cagalli in union.  
"Okay, okay, then what are we doing now?" Ask Dearka.  
"How about we sing a song for Cagalli?" Ask Miriallya.  
"Why?" Ask Dearka.  
"Because today was her birthday." Said Miriallya.  
"Wow, then lets sing a song." Said Lacus.

They begin to sing happy birthday song, while Cagalli still leaned on Athrun. And then the time goes fast, while they looked at the sun that slowly set.

"Its already night. Mrs. Leizz probably is searching for us." Said Miriallya.  
"Okay, I think we must go home too." Said Lacus.  
"Yeah, its nice to meet all of you. Maybe we can see you'll again next time." Said Cagalli.  
"Yeah, we hope too." Said Kira.

Then they exchanged smile. But when Cagalli just stand up, Athrun pulled her in his embrace and encircled his hand in her waist.

"What is it, Athrun?" Ask Cagalli.  
"I don't want you to go" Said Athrun while take a deep breath on Cagalli hair.  
"Its okay, we can meet again, maybe tomorrow?" Said Cagalli and placed her hands on top of Athrun hands.  
"Okay, around time like today" Said Athrun.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

Athrun then released his grip on Cagalli then help her stand up. After that he pulled out one necklace from his pocket. It was silver necklace and there was one white cross attached to it. And there ws small cristal in the center of the cross.

"I give this to you. It was the same with mine." Said Athrun and put the necklace in Cagalli neck. It was shining so beautifully with her appearance.  
"Thank you" Said Cagalli and kiss Athrun cheek.  
"With this, it can help me to find you." Said Athrun and hold Cagalli hands.  
"Umm...yes" Said Cagalli and smiling. Both of them hug a little bit, then after that Athrun let go of her hands and watch her go with the rest of orphanage children.

'Cagalli, tomorrow... I promise" Said Athrun. And then he and his friend go to their house.

In the orphanage...

"Soo, where are you all going?" Ask Mrs. Leizz. Cagalli bowed down her head and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Leizz, we just play in the park. We won't repeated it again." Said Cagalli. She know if she does't act disobedient, Mrs. Leizz won't punished them.  
"Is that soo...Well, you'll be better gratefull, I'm in good mood." Said Mrs. Leizz and smile little.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Leizz." Said Cagalli and all her friend.  
"Cagalli,tonight you pack down your things and prepared it before tomorrow." Said Mrs. Leizz. Cagalli looked at Mrs. Leizz with disbelief eyes.  
"Tomorrow, there was man will come and adopt you. You better be gratefull." Said Mrs. Leizz. At that word, Mrs. Leizz left the children.  
'Tomorrow?' Cagalli remembered her conversation with Athrun. 'I can't go tomorrow' Said Cagalli in her mind.  
"Nee, did you will leave tomorrow?" Ask Lunamaria.  
"I...I can't...I still need to fullfill my promise." Said Cagalli.  
"Cagalli, did you want to meet Athrun?" Ask Auel.  
"Yes, but, tomorrow..."  
"Then why not tonight?" Ask Auel.  
"Eh?" Cagalli and other frowned.  
"I know where he live." Said Auel.  
"Can you tell me?"Ask Cagalli.  
"I take you to him." Said Auel and take Cagalli hands.

Then both of them silencely leave the orphanage while other children make a move to hide the fact Cagalli and Auel leave the orphanage.

"How did you know about where he live, Auel?" Ask Cagalli while they cross the street.  
"Oh, Rey and other tell me when we playing together." Answered Auel.

After they cross the street, they go straight to one house that beside street and very big.

"Wow." Said Cagalli and Auel together. Then they press the bell.  
"Yes?" Ask one women when the door opened. In front of Cagalli and Auel, there was one women with a same hair coler with Athrun.  
"Excuse us for bothering this late. But can we meet with Athrun, Athrun Zala?" Ask Cagalli.  
"Of course, come in child." Said the women and drag Cagalli and Auel inside. They being guided to living room where there was sit 3 older man and 2 older women with children sit in the floor.  
"Cagalli" Said one boy that recognize Cagalli.  
"Athrun" Said Cagalli.  
"How did you come here?" Ask Athrun and approach Cagalli. He hug Cagalli tight,  
"Auel take me to here. I have something to tell you." Said Cagalli.  
"What is it?" Athrun then released Cagalli but still hold her hands tightly.  
"Tomorrow..." start Cagalli. "What about tomorrow?" Ask Athrun.  
"I can't go to park tomorrow." Said Cagalli. Athrun shuddered hearing that. Both of them just fell silence.  
"W...why?" Ask Athrun finally.  
"Because tommorow I will left the orphanage with my new parent." Said Cagalli.  
"Eh?" Said Athrun and keep staring at Cagalli eyes.  
"I'm sorry. Though we already promise..." Said Cagalli.  
"No, its not your fault." Said Athrun.  
"Athrun, you not mad at me?" Ask Cagalli.  
"Why must I?" Said Athrun and kiss Cagalli cheek.  
"Thank you." Said Cagalli and then Athrun pull her again and hug her like there was no tomorrow.  
"E...ehem" Someone cleared his/her throat. Both of them looked at where the sound from.  
"Can you explain something for us before?" Ask woman that opened door for Cagalli before. Both of them turn red evenually.  
"First who is this young lady and her friend?" Ask that woman.  
"Mother, let me introduce you, This is Cagalli and this boy is Auel. And this woman is my mother Lenore Zala" Said Athrun.  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Zala" Said Cagalli and Auel and nodded their head.  
"Nice to meet you too, child. Oh, Patrick look how cute they are..." Said Lenore.  
"Yes, they was so adorable." Said one man and approach them.  
"Cagalli, Auel, this man is my husband, Patrick Zala" Said Lenore.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Zala" Said Cagalli and Auel and nodded their head.  
"Hello, child" Said Patrick.  
"Come, lets sit together." Said Lenore and pat Cagalli and Auel head. Then they go sit together with other children in the floor. Athrun never leave off Cagalli hand.  
"Cagalli, Auel, this is Mr and Mrs Yamato next to them is Mr and Mrs Durandal" Said Lenore and sit beside Patrick.  
"Nice to met you, Mr and Mrs Yamato, Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Durandal" Said Cagalli and Auel.  
"Nice to meet you too, child" Said them.  
"So, how did you meet Athrun?" Ask Lenore with glittered eyes.  
"We meet at park when Athrun and his friend comes to join us" Said Cagalli and smiled at Athrun.  
"How sweet" Said Lenore. But suddenly she frozen when her eyes caught a slighter silver necklace around Cagalli neck.  
"Patrick, is it my imagination or she really..." Whispered Lenore to Patrick.  
"No, you're not imaginating, she really wear that necklace" Whisper Patrick back.  
"Oh God, our little Athrun already..." Said Lenore and clapped her mouth.  
"What is it, Mother?" Ask Athrun and looked at his mother.  
"You mature so fast Athrun" Said Patrick while Athrun blushed realized what his father mean.  
"So how both of you doin?" Ask Lenore.  
"MOTHER" Yell Athrun.  
"What is it, Athrun?"  
"D-don't ask s-such question" Said Athrun while his face blushed red.  
"Ara...did you finally kiss her?" Ask Lenore.  
"M-MOTHER" Shout Athrun again and this both his face and Cagalli went red.  
"Seriously, they just kiss in cheek" Said Auel.  
"Is that so? Son, you must be brave to do that such thing at last" Said Patrick.  
"Father, not you too." Cagalli only hide her blushed face with her bang.  
"Emm... Athrun, I think its time I go home. Its already so late" Said Cagalli.  
"Eh? Soo fast..." Said Athrun and look down.  
"Its okay, we will meet again" Said Cagalli and smile to Athrun.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise" Said Cagalli and lean closer to kiss Athrun cheek but Athrun take the chance and kiss Cagalli lips instead. (Child these days matured too fast*) Cagalli shocked and opened her eyes but then closed her eyes. After a while they separate, but Athrun eyes never leave Cagalli, meanwhile other people in the room gasp because of shock and a few of them just grinned.  
"I take you home" Said Athrun.  
"Its okay, Auel is with me" Said Cagalli. Athrun nodded and stand up then help Cagalli to stand up. Athrun hold Cagalli hand,  
while Auel followed behind them. But before Athrun let go of Cagalli hand, he hug Cagalli and then kiss her cheek.  
"I will definitely find you" Said Athrun.  
"I will wait for you" Answered Cagalli and smiling to Athrun.  
"Auel, becarefull in your way home" Said Athrun.  
"You can count on me, Athrun" Said Auel and then take Cagalli hand.

That night they leave Zala manor with smiling face. Cagalli happy because Athrun not mad at him and Auel because he have new friends. They quickly slipped to their room in orphanage. Cagalli stand beside her bedroom and sit there, but after that she finally pack out all her things in one bag and then go to sleep.

Tomorrow morning, Cagalli wake up early to bid her friends goodbye. And when time goes to 9 o'clock in morning the person Mrs. Leizz says come to get Cagalli. The man and women very happy to see Cagalli and immediately take her with them.

"Umm...Mr. Attha, can I ask you something?" Ask Cagalli when they inside the car.  
"What is it, Cagalli?" Said Mr. Attha.  
"Umm... I want to visit my friends house before leave, its not far from here" Said Cagalli and looked down.  
"Well, if you want, why not?" Ask Mr. Attha. Mrs. Attha just smiling and caressing Cagalli hair.  
"Thank you sir" Said Cagalli and smiling to both of her new parents.  
"But you must call me Father, child" Said Mr. Attha and smile to Cagalli.  
"Yes, Father" Said Cagalli and looked at Mr. Attha then she face Mrs. Attha and say "Mother" Both of her parent really happy and they immediately go to house that Cagalli says.

In front of the house there was one black car that ready to go, before Cagalli can out from the car, that black car already go. Cagalli fell silent and only can see the car go.

"Is that your friends house?" Ask Mr. Attha.  
"Yes, but they already leave" Said Cagalli with a smile she forced to give her new parent reasurrance, so they will not worried.

"So, what we do now?" Ask Mr. Attha.  
"Since Cagalli friends already leave, why don't we go home too?" Ask Mrs. Attga.  
"Home?" Ask Cagalli and looked at Ms. Attha.  
"Yes, your new house, child." Said Mrs. Attha.  
"Then, let's go home together" Said Mr. Attha.

After that, they drove away and go to Attha manor. Cagalli finally have her place she belong to.

* * *

Note : Ewww... I finally finished it. Sorry if my grammar suck, but I tried my best to make this story more interesting.  
Anyway, I tried to update next chapter as soon as possible. Then see you next time.

R&R


End file.
